particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Socialist Union (DSU)
The Democratic Socialist Union (DSU) is a political party in the country of Lourenne. Its core philosophy is that the government should enact laws and policies that seek social, economic, and environmental justice for all citizens. It believes that government works best when it is not influenced by monied interests and, therefore, reflects the deires of the working class. The DSU is not a straight socialist party; rather, it believes that the nation's economy works best when strong protections for workers are enacted alongside minimal capitalist policies. Thus, it favors a mixed economy--private businesses are allowed to exist and flourish, but certain industries should be nationalized for the benefit of all. The rights of workers should always take precedence over corporate interests. With repsect to the following category, the DSU takes the followwing general provisions: MILITARY AND FOREIGN POLICY A strong military is desirable for defense of the nation. However, long-term prosperity for the nation is not achievable by involving our military in senseless wars. No one should be asked to risk his or her life unless it is for the absolute necessity of defending the nation. Thus, military expenditures should reflect only what is needed for a proper defense. Additionally, the party believes that, most of the time, diplomacy is the preferred route for any disupte, and that said tactic can be, and usually is, more effective than ilitary action. HEALTH Healthcare for all citizens of Lourenne is a right, and everyone should have access to quality care from a doctor. Someone's health should never be put in the hands of a for-profit corporation. Thus, the party wholeheartedly supports Lourenne's healthcare system, will unequivocally oppose any attempt to alter it. ECONOMICS Because of the party's core philosophy of economic justice, no one in Lourenne should go hungry or be subjected to poverty. When this happens, it affects all citizens and, therefore, everyone should be entitled to a living wage with a guaranteed minimum income. The government has the responsibility of filling any voids in the capitalist market, and government officials should never hesitate to nationalize a business or industry if necessity dictates it. JUSTICE The foundation of any justice system should be fairness. Therefore, all those accused of crimes should have full protections under the law. No one is guilty until he or she is proven so beyond a reasonable doubt in a court of law. Because fairness is the ultimate goal of the justice system, the civil justice system should be open to all, and no law or policy should limit a citizen's access to court. EDUCATION A robust education system is the cornerstone of Lourenne's future prosperity. Therefore, the party supports a free public education system, characterized by qualified teachers and rigorous standards that stress critical thinking skills among students. Likewise, because so many jobs now and in the future will require applicants to have more than just a high school diploma, cost of attending college or a trade school should never be a barrier. Thus, colleges, universities, and trade schools should be free. MEDIA A free press is critical to a free and open society. The government should never be in the business of censoring any media content, except in the rare circumstance that censoring such material is in the interest of national security. Should that be the case, the party believes that the government should bear the very high burden of proving that the disclosure of certain content would jeopardize national security. CULTURE The party believes in a free and open society and, therefore, supports a robust system to support the arts, libraries, and museums. SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY The party believes that science and technology are key ingredients to advancing as a society. Thus, the government should support research programs and innovation The promise of those advancements should never be left solely to the private market. ECOLOGY Clean air, clean water, and hte protection of othe rnatural resources should be a priority. Because business have a profit motive, stringent pollution standards should be in place, and incentives should be provided for those industries that proactively seek to reduce their pollution even further. AGRICULTURE Fresh fruits and vegetables are a necessity for all citizens. Therefore, the government should subsidize farming operations, especially low-income oprations, to ensure that there is a plentiful supply of produce for purchase. Furthermore, such subsidies should reduce the cost of said produce so that the cost of healty food is never a deterrent to to consuming it. CIVIL LIBERTIES The party believes that the following liberties are essential to a free and democratic society. Freedom of expression and freedom of the press Freedom of religion, including the freedom to exercise one's religion, as well as the right not to be subjected to religion in a government setting The right to assembly The right to privacy The right to be free from any warrantless search or seizure that is unreasonable As a defendant in a criminal trial, the right to remain silent and not be compelled to testify, the right to confront one's accusers, and the right not to be subjected to double jeopardy The right to an attorney in all trials, and the right to a speedy and public trial with a verdict determined by one's peers The right not to be subjected to cruel punishment, which includes the death penalty INFRASTRCUTURE With the exception of certain internet service providers and certain railway companies, no infrastrcuture should be left to for-profit corproations. WELFARE No citizen of Lourenne should go hungry or live in poverty. Thus, a stroing safety net of public assistance programs and retirement security shoould be a reality. RELIGION Religion should be a private matter, and there should be an inpenetrable wall between church and state.